


i never meant to make you bleed

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters, shadowhunterstv
Genre: Alec cheats on Magnus, Angst, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, cheating!Alec, comforting!Isabelle, hurt!Magnus, sad!magnus, sorry for doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hearts weren't meant to last<br/>breathe in the broken glass<br/>tell me it's going to pass."</p><p>maybe Alexander Lightwood would not break his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i never meant to make you bleed

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> ♥if this says that it was written by anonymous, idk why it keeps doing that tbh, it was written by wolfsbanex.  
> ♥http://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex

Magnus trusted Alec.

He gave him his heart, layed it in Alecs open hands, looking in these deep, brown eyes. He knew he could trust him. Whenever they layed on his couch, Alecs fingers in his hair, their soft kisses and cuddling at night.

**Maybe Alexander Lightwood would not break his heart.**

But god, he was such a fool. He trusted this shadowhunter with all of his heart and soul. He was a centuries old warlock, but still so naive.

This night changed everything. Magnus like the good boyfriend he was thought i'd be nice to surprise his nephilim after work. Isabelle brought him into the institute and gave him a little smile while Magnus was on his way to Alecs room. Alecs door was closed. Magnus raised his eyebrow in confusion. Alec never closed the door, not even when he was asleep. Then he heard it. Moans. They came out of Alecs room.

Was Alec hurt? Magnus snipped his fingers and the door smashed open. Then his heart dropped. His whole body froze. Alec was laying in his bed, but he wasn't alone. Another body was pressed against his and oh god they were naked. Alec turned around and when he saw Magnus, his mouth dropped open. „Alec?“ asked a familiar voice. Raj, the shadowhunter that arrived with Lydia. He was the other body Magnus could see through the dimmed lights. „Oh god, Magnus“, Alec whispered.

Magnus turned around and ran. His heart was racing. How could Alec do this to him? Did Magnus meant nothing to him? Magnus wanted to slap himself. He was so dumb, so foolish to believe Alec actually loved him. Izzy was the first one to see Magnus. He was leaning against a wall, his face buried in his hands.

„Mags! Why aren't you with Alec?“ she asked and placed her hand on his shoulders. „Are you crying?“ she sounded shocked. Magnus started sobbing. „Hey hey hey it's okay, come with me.“ she whispered and brought him into another room, where Clary and Jace were busy looking through files.

„Magnus!“ Clary looked at the warlock. Jace raised his eyebrows at Izzy. She just shrugged. „I found him in the hallway.“ she explained. „Hey Magnus, calm down. Breathe with me.“ Magnus followed her instructions and his breathing went back to normal. „What happened?“ asked Jace. „Alec“, Magnus voice broke. „Is he okay?“ asked Clary. Jace nodded. „I'd feel if he was hurt.“ „no no no. He's in his bed.“ Magnus laughed and whipped his tears away. „He's having fun. Quite a lot.“ „What do you mean Magnus?“

The door opened and Alec entered the room. „Ask him.“ Magnus told them and closed his eyes for a second. „Magnus let me explain, just give me one minute.“ Magnus moved his hands to shut him up. „I don't want to give you a minute shadowhunter.“ A tear was running over Alecs face and Magnus had to resist the urge to cup his cheeks and kiss it away like he did when Alec broke down. Izzy started to get angry. „Someone explain what happened, now!“ Alecs eyes wandered to the floor.

„He is fucking Raj.“ Magnus announced.

Izzy stared at her brother. „Alec. Tell me this is not true.“ Alec stayed silent. „ALEC!“ Jace was shocked. „I'm sorry.“ Alec muttered and looked at Magnus.

„Mags please, i love you, don't leave me, i can fix this for both of us!“ Magnus laughed at that. „Good joke Alexander. But no thanks. You broke my trust to you. You used me while you were fucking HIM!“ Magnus let the glamour fall from his eyes. „How long has this been going on for?“ he asked. Alec swallowed. „Three weeks.“

„THREE WEEKS?! OH GOD ALEC!“ Magnus was furious. His magic felt that. The lights went out, windows smashed, glass shattered over the floor of the library. „Why. TELL ME WHY!“ Magnus could see the fear in Alecs eyes.

„He was so lonely and sad after i came out and he told me he had a crush on me, i...i just...“, Alec was stuttering.

„You just thought it was a good idea to fuck him?“ Jace asked. Clary just followed with her eyes, tightly holding Magnus hand. „I don't know what you were thinking“, Izzy spoke, „but i hope it was good enough to lose the only good thing you ever had.“ Alec started crying.

Magnus got on his knees beside Alec. „Look at me.“ Alec turned his head. „Goodbye, Alexander.“ he wanted to go, leave him behind, but Alec gripped his hand. „No! Stay, please i need you! Magnus, i can't do this without you! No one compares to you. You're so beautiful and you gave me so much and i know i fucked up but i'll try and do things better i swear, i love you Magnus, i love you!“ Alec was crying, tears streaming down his face. Magnus sighed. He got on his knees again, in front of Alec, taking his face in both of his hands. He looked into Alecs eyes. The eyes he thought he could trust. „I can't do this Alexander. I can't.“ „Kiss me, please, Magnus, please.“ Magnus swallowed.

„Just this one last time. One last time.“ Magnus smashed their lips together. He stood up, looking at the broken boy in front of him and his friends, looking back at them. „If you need me, you know where to find me nephilim.“ he stopped in the door and shot one last look at Alec. „I'll never forget you Alexander Lightwood.“ then he stepped out into the night.

_The last thing he heard were the cries of a broken boy._

**Author's Note:**

> ♥i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments!  
> ♥if you want to, check out my other malec fics as well :)


End file.
